Alura-El
Alura as she appears in fan-fics. Personality Alura's portrayed as a caring mother and aunt as well as being a close friend of Lara. She also is shown to have been in a rough relationship with Zor-El. Powers and Abilities Despite her pacifistic nature, Alura would naturally possess all the powers of a Kryptonian under a yellow sun. Weaknesses Alura is vulnerable to Kryptonite, like all Kryptonians. History Conner Kent Kara and Krypto When Kara was three, her mother, Alura, had her stop playing with the family dog, Argo, and put her to bed. She then promises to say hello to Zor-El for her when he comes home and makes sure she doesn't need to go before tucking her in and kissing her forehead. When Zor-El returned, Alura ended up in an argument with Zor-El that resulter in her planning on leaving him with Kara and ended with Zor-El grabbing her and slamming her into a console where she was electrocuted. Kara was a witness of this, though Zor-El wiped her memories of the event. However, Kara's memories were restored by a memory pendant Argo's son, Krypto, found on the Kent Farm. Metropolis Omega When Scarecrow infected Supergirl with fear toxin, she relives her mother telling Zor-El she's leaving him before he kills her, and Supergirl then hallucinates that her corpse turns to Kara and asks why she didn't save her. Prelude As Kara was abandoned in nothing but a nightgown, she was still infected by fear toxin and hallucinated Alura's voice talking to her as Kara hoped Oliver was a psychologist before she was found by Superman and cured by Batman. Power When Power Girl began getting access to Kara's memories, she remembered Zor-El killing Alura. Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Alura When Kara looked at an image in her bracelet of Zor-El and Alura with her as a baby, she remembered her mother. One memory involved Alura promising Kara she'd read a book to her tomorrow. When Kara was sixteen, Alura called baby Kal-El the second cutest baby she'd seen, jokingly talking about powdering Kara's butt when she was little and tickling her rear, embarrassing her daughter. Blue Kara heard his mother's voice calling for his help from the blue crystal, which transported her and Clark to the Fortress of Solitude. Ignoring Jor-El's warnings, Kara inserted the crystal into the Fortress' console, resurrecting Alura as a clone. Alura embraced her daughter, proud that she had become a woman as well as reuniting with her husband and brother and sister-in-laws, now going by the names of Dr. Swann and Bridgette Crosby. She was taken to the Kent Farm, where she, Kara and Clark decided to take down Zor-El. They decided this after realizing that Zor-El had included Jor-El's victory ring which would drain Clark's powers if he wore it. At that moment, Zor-El arrived at LuthorCorp to confront Lionel and Dr. Swann when Alura, Kara, and Clark arrived as Zor-El was outed as the one who ignited Krypton's core and caused it's destruction. Zor-El overcame the odds and abducted Alura, taking her to the Fortress. Alura watched as Zor-El used the Fortress to create an eclipse that would wipe out all of humanity until Clark, Kara, Bridgette and Dr. Swann arrived, and Clark took the crystal out, planning to destroy it, until Zor-El revealed that it was what kept them alive. With Dr. Swann and Kara telling Clark to do different things, Alura told her nephew to destroy the crystal, as it was the only way to stop Zor-El so he and Kara could fulfill their destiny she, Lara, and Jor-El envisioned for them. Though initially reluctant, Clark shattered the crystal. Once the crystal was destroyed, Zor-El and Alura's lives were ended. Category:Smallville Category:Conner Kent Category:Conner Kent Season 4 Category:Conner Kent Volume 7 Category:Conner Kent Part 21 Category:Metropolis Category:Metropolis Season 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 2 Category:Metropolis Part 1 Category:Metropolis Part 5 Category:The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 4 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 7 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 17 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 18 Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:House of El Category:Blonde Category:Blue Eyes Category:5' Category:5'8"